blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Lynx; The Prophecy
This is my Fan Fiction currently in progress :) Chapter One Applebreeze shook all the snow out of his fur, he ‘d had a succesful couple first day of being a warrior, and had just plopped his catch in the prey pile. His red fur stuck out as he hopped through the deep snow, to the Warriors den. Poppysong and Reedstep, who had been his den-mates as an apprentice, were curled side by side in their nests. Applebreeze smiled at their touching fur, I’m guessing Poppysong will be expecting kits soon.Reedstep had always told Applebreeze how much he’d liked Poppysong, and Poppysong had always told him the same thing about Reedstep. Applebreeze backed out of the den, deciding to give them peace. Quailsong padded up to him, “Hi Applebreeze.” She purred. “Hello Quailsong” She sat beside him by the fresh-kill pile, “Wanna share a shrew?” Applebreeze licked his lips, “Sure!” 'Once the shrew was gone Applebreeze stood up and stretched, “Wanna take a walk?” he invited in a friendly man'or. Quailsong’s eyes lit up “Of course!” they strolled out of camp and Applebreeze nodded to Mintfang, who was on guard.' 'Applebreeze closed his eyes and pricked his ears, enjoying the wind, the sun was setting so the sky was an orange gold smear. When he opened his eyes again he realized Quailsong was standing beside him on a rock over-looking the forest. “It’s beautiful.” she looked at him, and he saw a sparkle in her eyes he’d seen many times over. I wander what her eyes sparkle for? he thought vainly. Applebreeze nodded, “It is quite amazing, how the sun sets-” suddenly Quailsong’s eyes darkened. Applebreeze cocked his head as she trembled backwards, “The sun will set…” she whispered, “The sun will set-” Applebreeze pricked his fur, “Quailsong?” he leaned against her un-functioning body, “Let’s get you home,” she repeated her whispers many times over before she stopped dead. Quailsong’s eyes cleared and she shook out her fur frightfully, “Applebreeze?” Applebreeze flicked his tail self-consciously “Are you…Are you okay?” Quailsong looked at her paws, “Yes, i’m fine ‘er, i’m perfectly fine, In-fact how about we just forget that ever happened.” Quailsong rounded h'er eyes and looked straight at him “Sure” he sighed as they arrived at the camp entrance, Quailsong nodded awkwardly and cowered away into the dark clearing. That was…odd… was she having a vision? Applebreeze huffed, only Medicine cats and leaders had visions, why would Quailsong be having one? He shook out his fur, ready to sleep his odd day away, he curled in his nest in the back of the warriors den. Chapter Two The next morning Applebreeze woke to the sound of murmurs outside,he shook out each leg in turn, then crept to the entrance of the Warriors den. Applebreeze recognized the pelt of Reedstep and knew by reflex the cat next to him was Poppysong. ' ' '''“- I know,” Reedstep was whispering as he leaned close to Poppysong, their tails twined, “Our kits will be great.” he purred. Applebreeze realized, with no surprise, Poppysong’s stomach had bulged a ‘bit. Oops… he thought was I supposed to hear that? he decided he wouldn’t mention it, Poppysong could share her news herself, and he was sure every cat was expecting it.' ' Applebreeze checked to make sure he wouldn’t make any noise, then carefully walked back to his nest. After a few moments, the clan started to wake, and Applebreeze fully emerged from the den. Raspwhisker had told him to stay and help Hopepaw, the only apprentice at the time, do her duties. ' '“Hi Hopepaw!” Applebreeze called across the clearing hopping over, “What do you want?” she ground, Applebreeze smile, Oh, I see, she has a case of the moodies he chuckled, “I only want to help you, so what can I do?” Hopepaw stared at him in disbelief, “Stop being weird, then you could get some extra moss.” Applebreeze flicked his tail and headed to the Medicine cat den, Oh what fun he smiled to himself.' ' Twinkleheart was nowhere to be seen, so he decided to just take some moss himself. When he returned to Hopepaw, she seemed to have done all the apprentice chores! “I thought I was going to help,” he dropped the moss, “You were to slow.” she laughed, “I never needed the moss, nut i think i’ll use it now.” She grabbed the moss, still chuckling as she walked away. What a clever cat! he thought.' ' Applebreeze sat by the fresh kill pile, licking his paws clean. Almost all the patrols had returned, and the pile was pretty full for winter. He noticed Quailsong and Twinkleheart padding out of the leaders den, confused looks on their faces, and tails be'''tween their legs. Applebreeze forced himself to stay in his own business and continued cleaning himself. Chapter Three ' A couple days had passed, and Poppysong was in the nursery, her belly was as if it was going to burst. Applebreeze had done share of hunting, as well as helping Hopepaw, he assumed it would be his job until Poppysong’s kits were ready to become apprentices.' ' The partly covered sun was halfway across the sky when Dandystar had called a meeting. The clan was gathered around he was about to start. Applebreeze noticed Quailsong standing beside the big rock and Twinkleheart, the medicine cat, was eyeing her worriedly. Applebreeze remembered his weird encounter with Quailsong a few nights ago, and wondered if that was what this meeting was about.' ' Dandystar cleared his throat, “I have some troubling...news,” he struggled for the right word, “Quailsong has had some visions that Twinkleheart think are very important, and are urgent messages from Starclan-” the clan stayed silent as Quailsong stepped forward timidly, “I… I've had visions recently, of one stream splitting into two, they were one then they suddenly split and went different directions. Then I had another one, there was a flower with two blossoms, one of the first blossoms petals flew off into the wind, and then this blossom flourished. The second ones petals stayed on, and this flower shriveled.My last and most recent one, were whispers, they said If you do not listen… Quailsong started to tremble, If you do not listen, the sun will set.' ' Applebreeze narrowed his eyes, “What do they mean?” Poppysong whined with worried eyes. Dandystar looked at every cat in turn, until Mintfang lifted her chin and whacked her tail thoughtfully, “Maybe,...Maybe it means we need to take different paths to flourish, or else we will not survive.” Applebreeze shivered at her last words.' ' Dustynose raised his eyebrow, “Different paths? What is that supposed to mean?” her question was left unanswered as the clan rested their weary gaze on Dandystar, Quailsong, and Twinkleheart' ' More days had passed, except this time all of the clan was rambling about what the visions and prophecies from Quailsong ment. Applebreeze had given it a thought or two, but he’d decided to let the other cats figure it out.The whole clan was gathered in the clearing, even though no meeting had been called. They argued about the ‘Different Path’' ' '''The arguing started to get louder, and louder, and louder, until cats were growling at each other. Hopepaw' raised her voice, “What If!...”she yelled across the clearing, Dandystar stepped out of his den with Twinkleheart by his side, Hopepaw looked up at him, “What if, the visions and prophecies, mean we need to seperate-” the winds blew hard as soon as the words left Hopepaw’s mouth, the trees shook, as if nodding their heads.' ' Applebreeze gasped, “That is what Starclan wants.” he murmured. Dandystar had a confused glow in his eyes for a couple seconds as he looked up at the stars. Then he shook out his fur, and nodded to Hopepaw, tiny gasps rippled through the clan, “We will discuss this more tomorrow, get some rest, and I don’t wanna hear another word about it until tomorrow.”''' ' With that the clan crawled to their nests silently, and slept. Applebreeze, however, sheathed and unsheathed his claws, What will happen tomorrow? he worried, if Dandystar decided to split them up, he may never see his friends again.' ' Applebreeze must have drifted off, because when he woke his bones ached and he stretched carelessly. Suddenly he realized he was the only one in the den, so he hurried out and noticed almost every cat in the clearing was pacing.The meeting must be soon' ''' ' Applebreeze happened to sit beside Poppysong, and beside her, Reedstep, Applebreeze flicked his tail to Poppysong’s bulging stomach, “Congrats!” he whispered, for a moment there was so much joy and pride in Reedstep’s eyes, that Applebreeze felt a prick of jealousy, that had been nagging him for a while. But all the happy feelings in Reedstep’s eyes were washed with a blocking fog. Applebreeze tilted his head slightly, so only Reedstep could see his questioning, Reedstep pretended to not notice the silent question and nodded,' '“Thanks.” he forced a small fake purr. ' Chapter Four ' Dandystar twitched his whiskers as he walked to the edge of the big rock, “My clan! Starclan has spoken, they want us to split up, so our descendants may flourish.” Every cat was silent as he went on, “A group of cats will journey beyond our territory, they will find a new home and bloom there, while the rest of us bloom here.”''' ' Applebreeze sighed and looked up at the sky, Why Starclan?Why? Dandystar pushed a pile of pebbles in the middle of the clearing, “If you want to leave and journey to a new home, you will put a stone here,” he clawed a line in the ground, “And if you wish to stay, you will put your stone here.” he clawed a circle in the ground.' ' The air was heavy as Twinkleheart stepped forward and placed her pebble in the ‘stay’ circle, “I believe, Quailsong was given the visions, so I could stay here, and she can go with the leaving group.” Quailsong nodded determinedly and pushed her pebble on the ‘leave’ line. ' ' Poppysong shifted to grab a pebble for herself, Reedstep, and Applebreeze. Applebreeze ruffled his fur, What should I choose? he flicked his tail. Hopepaw chose to stay while Dustynose chose to leave, Mintfang will stay and Jaggedmoon will leave. As the stones were cast by many other cats, Applebreeze tilted his head, Maybe I should leave, I need some excitement he nodded to himself, deciding to leave. He grabbed his stone, about to push it in the leave pile, when Reedstep straightened, Reedstep let his eyes drop as he pushed his stone in the ‘leave’ pile.' ' Applebreeze let out a breath of surprise, while Poppysong gawked, “Wha-” Reedstep turned his head, “I need to go.” he whispered. Applebreeze saw hurt in Poppysong’s eyes, “But our k-kits!” she cried. Reedstep looked at his paws as he sat beside Dustynose.' ' ' Applebreeze noticed Poppysong start to wobble, he ran over to support her wait. Now I must stay, I need to help Poppysong he sighed. What was wrong with Reedstep? Applebreeze thought he was a good cat, but to leave your mate and unborn kits? He''' '''shook his and steadied Poppysong. When every cat had cast a stone, there were two groups in the clearing. ' “Say your goodbyes, my clan, for come sun high, these cats will be long out of our territory.” Applebreeze stayed beside the shaking Poppysong while most cats touched noses. He noticed Reedstep and Dustynose muttering darkly. Applebreeze narrowed his eyes, What a traitor! Applebreeze was so busy watching Reedstep he hadn’y noticed Quailsong padding sadly near him.' ' “Oh, uh Quailsong,” he said awkwardly. Quailsong looked at him with big round eyes, “Goodbye Applebreeze.” she whispered. Applebreeze dipped his head, “Safe journeys my friend.” Quailsong dragged her paws to the gathering group at the entrance of the camp. Poppysong sat up and glared right at Reedstep, “My kits will never know their fathers name!” She hissed at him.Applebreeze soothed her by rubbing his tail along her back.' ' Dandystar closed his eyes, “Farewell, and may Starclan light your path.” Jaggedmoon was the first to leave, then Dustynose, then Reedstep, and everycat after, until the group was gone. “I can’t believe it.” Poppysong cried, “I thought he loved me.” she collapsed. Applebreeze steadied her again. They sat for a long while, just watching the camp, side by side. “It’ll be okay Poppysong, these kits will know nothing but love, and they’ll have the best mother. There will be no shortage here.” Applebreeze whispered in her ear. ' ' ' Applebreeze noticed the little pang, that always beat him when he saw Poppysong and Reedstep together, was gone, now he felt… free. Poppysong’s eyes no longer had pain or hurt in them, “You’re right Applebreeze, they’ll be no shortage, bec''''ause they will grow up with a father, and this father will three times as good as Reedstep could’ve ever been.” Poppysong looked him straight in the eye, “Applebreeze, their father will be you.” Applebreeze felt joy spread through him. “Are-Are you sure?” Poppysong slapped him in the face with her tail playfully, “Of course I'm sure.” Chapter Five ' Applebreeze spent the day hunting happily, he stomped down on a mouse drowsily. Hunting was good since half the clan left, it had been 3 moons. Applebreeze sat up and thought about Poppysong, her kits were do any time soon and he started to worry again, What if she’s in trouble! When he stood up to go to camp he noticed Seedtuft staring at him with an eyebrow raised. ' ' Applebreeze flicked his tail, “What?” Seedtuft was his annoying litter-mate. Seedtuft rolled his eyes, “This whole hunting patrol you’ve been daydreaming about Poppysong.” Applebreeze stiffened, “I have not!” Seedtuft rolled his eyes again, “I know you’re worried about her kitting, so go ahead to camp, I'll try and find some more prey.” Applebreeze beamed, “Thanks!” Without waiting for an answer he darted off.' ' Twinkleheart was padding out of the nursery, “Are they here?” Applebreeze breathed, Twinkleheart smiled and Applebreeze pushed through the lichen into the nursery. Poppysong was admiring her kits while they snuggled close to her stomach. Applebreeze stared in wonder, “Poppysong...they’re...they’re beautiful!” he whisper shouted. There was an orange tom and a brown she-cat with white flecks, they both had traits that painfully reminded him of Reedstep.' ' Poppysong nodded and frowned, guessing who he was thinking of, “They are..the tom is Smashkit and the she-cat is Lightkit.” Applebreeze rubbed his face against hers,he felt a strong love when he looked at the kits They’ll never be alone, never' ' Smashpaw quivered with excitement. He tried to fully focus on the fat mouse scurrying in front of him. He was hoping his assessment would go well, he was minutes from becoming a warrior. Smashpaw pounced, stunned the mouse tried to scramble away, but it was to late. He flipped his catch in the air, This and the rabbit, and voles should be enough. he thought proudly. Smashpaw entered camp, and set the mouse with the rabbit and vole that his mentor had brought back. ' ' Smashpaw’s sister, Lightpaw nervously padded over, “I hope I did enough.” she shifted anxiously. Smashpaw giggled, “I’m sure you did great!” Lightpaw was an exceptionally great hunter like himself. Smokejump, his mentor, along with Lightpaw’s mentor, Bubbledrift, padded over. “Congrats! You both will be Warriors before tomorrow!” Smokejump explained. Smashpaw looked at Lightpaw happily as she squealed. ' ' Then he started to daydream about being a warrior, he could finally leave camp on his own. And have a mate, at that thought he gazed at the tortoiseshell red and black she-cat across camp, She’s so beautiful, but does she like me? Smashpaw rocked his tail as he watched her drop some prey pile. Lightpaw pounced on his tail, annoyed she huffed, “Stop mooning over Hopeheart, and come get groomed, Poppysong wants us to look nice for our Warrior ceremony!”' ' Smashpaw glared at Lightpaw then grumpily let his mother groom him, but his anger melted when he and Lightpaw stood before Dandystar. He sat straight and tall to show his orange flamed pelt.”Lightpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, and defend your clan, even with the cost of your life?”' “I do” “Then from now on you shall be none as Lightspeck, Starclan honors your kindness and hunting ability.” The newly named Lightspeck touched noses with Dandystar happily, then stood back. Dandystar asked him the same thing and Smashpaw proudly answered, “I do.” “Then from this moment forward you shall be called, Smashstep, Starclan honors your courage and strength.” Smashstep dipped his head then touched noses with Dandystar. “Lightspeck! Smashstep!” “Lightspeck! Smashstep!” ' Smashstep nodded and headed to the camp entrance to stand watch for the night, his father, Applebreeze, stopped him, “I’m proud of you, my son.” Smashstep nodded, and walked away a ‘bit confused. The air was cold as he took his place to stand watch beside Lightspeck, My life has just begun!' Chapter Six ' Three moons had passed since he’d been made a warrior. Smashstep and Hopeheart had grown very close, and Smashstep planned to ask her if she’d be his mate at moonrise.' ' Smashstep was on a small dawn patrol with Hopeheart, and Lightspeck. He stood in the soft morning breeze and let the grass tickle his paws, he opened his glands, Cat scent! This wasn’t normal cat scent...it was...smokey smelling. “Guys…” The scent was getting stronger. Smashstep burst threw a gorse bush, a brown and white speckled tom stood at the border. ' ' “What are you doing in my clans territory!” Smashstep spat. The tom looked at him in surprise. Lightspeck and Hopeheart pushed through the gorse bush, Smashstep saw Hopeheart’s eyes fill with horror as she look at the tom. “What in Starclan are you doing here!” she growled. The tom dipped his, “I need to speak to your leader.” Hopeheart eyed the tom for a moment, then nodded, “Let’s go” she rumbled.' ' She seems to know this cat...He exchanged a confused glance with Lightspeck, then followed behind the tom.' ' As they entered camp his clan-mates lifted their eyes and stared at the brown and white speckled tom, their eyes wither filled with anger, or confusian, or sympathy. Why does everyone seem to know this tom except me!.....' Chapter Seven Lightspeck walked into the leaders den to inform Dandystar, meanwhile Smashstep headed over to Hopeheart. As he walked over sympathy filled her eyes, “What?” Hopeheart shook her head, “Some cats will be hurt today” Smashstep cocked his head in confusion, before he could speek a screech exploded across the clearing. ' Poppysong stood facing the brown tom, her eyes were cold and her fur was bristling. She shook with anger and her claws were unsheathed, Applebreeze stood behind her staring in surprise at the white speckled and brown tom. ' ' Smashstep ran over to his mother, “What is it? I don’t understand.” he whispered. Poppysong lashed her tail, she just growled, he’d never seen her so angry before.' ' Dandystar,now as old as the stars, walked nobly to the to the top of the rock. He looked down on the tom, who bent his head in respect. Dandystar croaked, “Where are the others?” The toms eyes filled with dread, “That’s what I came here to tell you.” Smashstep couldn’t hold it back anymore, “Why does everyone seem to know this cat except me? And who are the ‘others’?” ' ' Every cat was silent, no one dared to look him in the eye, Lightspeck shot him a confused glance. After moments of silence Dandystar cleared his throat, “Poppysong?”' Smashstep looked over at his mother, who sta nestled angrily by Applebreeze. “Smashstep, Lightspeck, how about you and me and Applebreeze and this cat go for a walk.” Smashstep nodded and followed Lightspeck out of the bramble tunnel. ' The tome followed in the back. They reached a shady hollow where every cat sat and curled their tails around their paws. Applebreeze nodded to the tom who dipped his head. Poppysongs gaze filled with sadness, he saw her try to speak but no words came out. Applebreeze rested his tail on his mates shoulder then shifted to Lightspecks and Smashsteps direction.' ' “My dears, Poppysong is trying to say that before you were born, half of our clan left, to help both groups survive, some cats decided to go when they’re loved ones decided to stay,” Applebreeze glanced at the tom and pointed with his tail, “This is Reedstep and he is one of the cats that left our clan.” Smashstep nodded, “That clears it up,Thank you father,” Reedstep shot Applebreeze a glance, “But why did we have to come out here?”' ' Poppysong finally looked up, “Because, Smashstep There is something I need to tell you two that is very important.” Lightspeck whipped her tail, “Then why is he here.” she said pointing her tail at Reedstep. Poppysong lifted her chin, “My kits, Applebreeze isn’t your father, Reedstep is.”.....' Chapter Eight ' Instantly Smashstep noticed Lightspeck’s resemblance to Reedstep. Reedstep stared in awe at them, “I've wondered how my kits would be, look like, their personality-” Smashstep growled, “If you weren’t here when we were born that means you left! If you wanted to know us so bad why did you leave!” Applebreeze rested his tail on Smashstep’s shoulder, He shook it off and hissed, “And you! Why did you lie, you could’ve told us you weren’t our father! But no, it doesn’t matter how I feel! Did you plan lying to us the rest of our lives?”' ' Smashstep didn’t wait for an answer, he turned his tail and ran off. He came upon his favorite tree, he discovered it when he was little after his first moon of apprentice training. His mentor had told him to hunt and he smelled draft air coming from the tree.' ' This was his favorite because he could squeeze between the roots, inside the tree was hollow, there were jagged pegs leading up the tree. At the top, there was a ledge about enough to fit about two cats, the ledge was hidden by leaves, but he could see the territories from the ledge.' ' Smashstep wobble/hopped up the pegs until he reached the ledge. Why would they lie to me? Just as my life was going perfect, it crumbled to pieces Smashstep straightened, he still had one part of his life that he could on to. I’m going to bring Hopeheart to this ledge tonight and ask her to be my mate' ' *** ' ' Smashstep paced around camp, avoiding Poppysong, Applebreeze, and Reedstep. If they tried to talk to him he’d growl and walk away. I’m not letting them ruin anything else! As night started to fall, he walked over to Hopeheart. “Hi!” Hopeheart smiled, Smashstep felt warm inside, “I wanted to know if you’d take a walk with me?” Hopeheart purred and nodded.' ' Smashstep pushed her with his paw then darted off, she looked at him with laughter in her gaze and launched at him. They rolled in the leaves, then he sat up, “Come on!” excitement and nervousness shivered through his spine. “Where are we going?” Smashstep looked back at her, “You’ll see” The stars sparkled in the sky as they reached the tree. ' ' “A tree?” Hopeheart smirked mischievously, Smashstep smiled “Follow me…” he squeezed underneath the roots and heard Hopeheart following, he jumped up a couple pegs, then turned to see Hopeheart gazing around in amazment, “This...this is amazing, how did you find it?” Smashstep shrugged and continued jumping up the pegs. ' ' When they both reached the top the sky was purple and blue and the stars were shining brightly. Smashstep sat for a couple of seconds then he took a deep breath, “Hopeheart, I brought you her because-” “You’re and awesome friend! Who else shares their secret hideout!” Smashstep felt embarrassed, “Actually, I was hoping...I was hoping we could be more than friends?”' Chapter Nine ' Hopeheart stared at him for a few long seconds, she licked her chest fur, “Smashstep can you… keep a secret?” Smashstep felt frustrated, I need you to answer me first. “Um,sure.” Hopeheart pushed her muzzle in his ear after looking around for a couple of seconds, “I’m...I’m in love with a tom from another clan…” Smashstep stared in horror, “I’m sorry Smashstep...I didn’t know…” Smashstep turned his head away and blinked his eyes hard trying not to whine. “No- it’s fine.” ' ' His heart broken, he jumped down from the pegs. “Smashstep...wait!” He heard Hopeheart call, but he ignored her. My life is a disaster!Everything was going fine, and then...then Reedstep came! Suddenly his legs froze, his head started to pound with aching, but his thought was...repeating itself, Since Reedstep came!Since Reedstep came! Since Reedstep came! he tried to move but his whole body wasn’t responding. His brain started to hurt more and more. With a shock he fell to the ground in exhaustion. Smashsteps head started to hurt less and less, until he was free of the pain and he could move. ' ' “What was that?” he gasped, “I wanted to think that and this!” his thoughts were coming out as words. He took a deep breath and tried not to think about anything at all. His body slowly started to respond. Okay… he thought out of habit Hey!My thoughts are back! Smashstep frowned, what was that in the first place?.....' Chapter Ten Chapter ten Smashstep curled tight in his nest, the sun was tip toeing slowly through the sky and he knew it, but he was too lazy to get up. He felt a poke and saw a blur of ginger and brown. He groaned, “Get up lazy head!” He recognized Rippledusk’s voice and flipped to his back to Rippledusk, “What’s the point.” Rippledusk stared at him in surprise. “What’s the point? The point is to feed your clan so they don’t starve, to patrol so they don’t lose their home, train so you can fight for them!” Smashstep had to admit that was very wise, and he’d never imagined Rippledusk to say that. The ginger brown tom sighed and curled his tail over his paws as he sat down. “Look Smashstep, every cat knows that you and Hopeheart didn’t work out, she came home late after you and told us she didn’t feel the same way for you as you did for her. It happens , but you’re gonna be okay.” Smashstep rolled his eyes, “How would you know?” Rippledusk looked at him seriously, “Can you keep a secret?” Smashstep sighed inwardly, With all these secrets i’m gonna burst! “Sure.” Rippledusk looked around the den, “I liked Cloversong once, I told her how I felt and she told me she wasn’t ready for a mate, she told me she didn’t think she’d ever be ready.” Smashstep looked at him, Cloversong wasn’t in love with a cat she wasn’t supposed to be in love with! ' “I’m sorry Rippledusk, but Hopeheart is already in love and that makes it worse.” Rippledusk sighed, “Anyway, you need get up, leaf bare is coming, we need to prepare.” Rippledusk stood up and stretched then swiftly rocked out of the den. Smashstep shook out his fur, he needed to be positive, he didn’t want to become a slouching elder that had no stories of adventure to tell. Smashstep also was going to help Rippledusk and Lightspeck. He had a plan. * * * Smashstep padded up to Lightspeck, “Haven’t seen you in a while.” she slapped him with her tail, “Hey! Were you not upset about that whole Reedstep thing?” he rubbed where she had hit him, “Oh I was, but Poppysong was so emotional already, I didn’t want to make it worse by ''guilting her!” Smashstep licked his chest, embarrassed. “I didn’t do anything wrong, I was right to be upset, but that’s not what I want to talk about.” Lightspeck rolled her eyes, “Then what do you want to talk about?” Smashstep poked her with his tail, “So, perks of a warrior am I right?” Lightspeck looked at him weirdly, “What do you want?” he rolled his eyes, “I don’t want annnyyything! I just want my wonderful sister to know that we can share any and all of our secrets!” 'Lightspeck smacked him again, “I’ll say it again, what do you want?” Smashstep sat down, “Fine. I want you to tell me if you’re in love.” Lightspeck looked taken aback, like she hadn’t expected him to ask that. Then she licked her chest fur and looked all embarrassed. “Come on, I’m your brother!” Smashstep lifted his eyebrows up and down, “Tell me who it is, aren’t you just ''dying to tell someone?” Lightspeck sighed, “Okay, okay, I have a little crush on-" Chapter Eleven Coming soon Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress